Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.
Food and beverage blenders are commonly used in homes and commercial establishments. Typically, a blender comprises a base within which is a motor. An external female coupling of the motor cooperates with a male coupling located on an underside of the blender jug. When the jug is properly seated on the blender, the couplings cooperate so that the motor can turn the blades that are located within the jug. The blades are associated with a shaft that extends between the jug's male coupling and the blades. The shaft must be supported for rapid and reliable rotating motion by bearings or bushings.